The present invention relates generally to casino gaming, and more specifically, to a system and method for handling scrip in a gaming environment.
In a gaming establishment, it is ordinarily necessary for significant amounts of cash to be placed in circulation in order to support the use of currency-handling devices, such as automated teller machines (hereinafter “ATMs”), kiosks and cage cash dispensers on the gaming floor. Such currency-handling devices are desirable because they enable customers to execute financial transactions on the gaming floor for the purpose of obtaining cash to be used for gaming. The cash necessary to support the use of such currency-handling devices significantly increases the working capital necessary to operate the gaming establishment.
In recent years, gaming vouchers have become widely used as a cash-equivalent within a specific gaming establishment. Accordingly, there have been efforts to use gaming vouchers instead of cash for many types of currency-handling device transactions. The use of gaming vouchers as substitute for cash in currency-handling devices has several drawbacks. Because gaming vouchers do not have a fixed face value, they must be printed at the time of dispensing. The printing step slows the dispensing process and requires relatively complex modifications of existing currency-handling devices that were originally designed to dispense cash only. In addition, gaming vouchers are dispensed and redeemed only once and are then discarded, which is wasteful and creates a disposal or recycling cost. Finally, many gaming patrons prefer a cash-substitute that looks more like cash than the typical gaming voucher, which more closely resembles a receipt.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cash-substitute that addresses the deficiencies of the prior art.